


i'm preying on you tonight (hunt you down, eat you alive)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (He is), Cannibalism, F/M, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Italics, Listen I'm Not Saying Teruteru is Having Sex With Corpses But.........., M/M, Mild Sexual Content, SHSL Despair - Freeform, WRITING THIS MADE ME WANT TO CRY INSIDE, sex mention, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and when he met junko, he thought she was the most amazing human being he'd ever seen, and he wanted to have sex with her more than he'd ever wanted to have sex with anyone else in the world (which was saying a lot). he would do anything she asked, and if he did it right, if he did it well, if he did what she wanted, she might kiss him.”</p><p>or; teruteru hanamura's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm preying on you tonight (hunt you down, eat you alive)

teruteru hanamura's mother was a cook, and he was practically born with it. he was raised with cooking. it was in his _blood_. 

//

and when he left his mother, it was the most painful thing he'd ever had to do, or he ever would do. but he was going to go to a high school where there was nothing but talented kids like him. nothing but amazing kids, who were probably beautiful and sexy. he was _ready_ for this. 

//

and his class was amazing, filled with beautiful, gorgeous people who he would've fucked in a moment if he'd only been given the chance. which, of course, he wasn't. but it didn't bother him. he would have sex. eventually. 

//

and when he met junko, he thought she was the most amazing human being he'd ever seen, and he wanted to have sex with her more than he'd ever wanted to have sex with anyone else in the world (which was saying a lot). he would do anything she asked, and if he did it right, if he did it well, if he did what she wanted, she might kiss him. her kisses were the best thing teruteru had ever had happen to him. she left him feeling weak and wanting more and with the taste of her chapstick smeared roughly across his lips. _god_ , what he wouldn't do for more?

//

and so he did whatever she wanted. cooking, errands, whatever it was. he would do anything for her. _anything_. he would do anything just to get that feeling of her lips on his and the lingering taste of her and he would do anything for her so he could keep dreaming of her, imagining her in ways that made him blush. he would do _anything_ she wanted. 

//

on the day the world ends, teruteru is traveling. he is going to visit his mother. after junko kicked him away, after junko told him he had never had a chance, had laughed in his face, he needs to see her. and so when he arrives, he waits in the kitchen for her to come. when she finally (finally. _god_ , what was it with women?) arrives, he grins. she rushes to him, crying and hugging him.  
“teruteru! my son,” she cries.  
“hello, mother,” he says, pyring her off of him. she starts crying for real now.  
“my son. what have they done to you? what are you doing? let me go, let me go. please, son,” she cries again.  
“no,” he says, tying her to a chair. “see, mother, what i realized is that i've never cooked with the biggest delicacy of all.”  
“what is it?” she asks, crying, tears streaming down her face.  
“human,” he says, honestly, _smiling_ again. he keeps _smiling_ as he cuts her into parts.

//

his mother was, all things considered, the best thing he has ever tasted. he licks his lips. he really had to make it a point to eat humans more often.

//

the next human he killed was a pretty little thing, a blonde with pigtails and a sweet smile. he slit her throat, which he knew wasn't exactly practical, but it was quick. she reminded him so much of junko. and unlike junko, he could do whatever he wanted, and she didn't have a say. 

//

he loved the taste of people, and of the feeling of their blood on his hands as he cuts into their flesh and the _taste_. god, he loves the taste. it's like having sex, but better. and he can't believe he thinks that, but it's true. it's more _intimate_ , and he knows the people he devours in the _unholiest_ of ways. eating someone gives him insight into their fears, their feelings, their life. sex was never that. sex was just _fun_. 

//

he kills a pretty little black-haired boy, and he's so good. he's so good at this. he can kill them before they know what's happening and he can cut them and he can eat them. _god_ , how could he have never tasted people before a few months ago? he can hardly eat anything else now. people are all he needs to survive. they are all he has ever needed. 

//

he has just killed a married couple when they come for him. for a minute, he wonders how they found him, but then remembers. his restaurant smells like rotting blood. there is blood drying on the walls and the counters and it is rotting. the men in white masks hold him down and shove a cloth over his mouth. he is okay with this. they seem pretty well built. then he starts to feel woozy. wait. he can't let them do this. _he has to eat them he has to eat them he has to eat he has to eat he has to eat_ -


End file.
